¡Hey Arthur, Juguemos!
by Alenkafics
Summary: Arthur no quiere recibir a su hermano William (Escocia) en su casa después de todo lo malo que le ha hecho durante su infancia, pero una confesión de amor dará un giro a la situación...Arthur no se querrá separar de su hermano pero no podrá con los celos de Alfred.
1. Piloto

Piloto

Okay, este es mi primer Fic de Hetalia que realmente intento hacer bien.  
No me voy de la mano con los Hechos Históricos, así que vendría siendo como un AU. Tenía inmensas ganas de hacer un fic (?) de Escocia e Inglaterra (HELLA HOMO).

Ah(¿) Se me olvidaba, Todo el Fandom según sé, llaman a Escocia "Scott", tiene sentido por ser el nombre más famoso por esos lares, PERO, en honor a la cuenta que me regalaron su nombre será "William" .  
-

"_**Chat: 10/05/?"  
**_

_**ILoveTheQueen1 dice: **_— _No recuerdo algún momento en que William hubiera sido amable conmigo, trato de hacer memoria desde mi nacimiento buscando una razón para tenerle un poco de cariño… ¿Y SABES QUÉ? El muy bastardo me quitaba hasta el biberón, recuerdo una vez que me subió en un caballo y me dejo andar solo…parece sonar bien pero ¡NO! Tenía 1 año, 1 año apenas de vida ¿¡A quién rayos se le ocurre poner un bebe en un caballo a andar por ahí!?—_

_**THEBESTHEROEVAH dice: **__—HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ¡Ya Arthur! ¡No seas llorón! Si no te pasó nada, ni te pasará, no ves, los bebes son inmunes a todo. Yo jugaba con leones cuando era un niño, ¡oh! ¿Recuerdas el Jabalí? ¡PUM! Con solo un golpe lo vencí._ _—_

_**ILoveTheQueen1 dice: **__—Alfred… ¡TÚ NO ERAS UN NIÑO NORMAL! —_

_**THEBESTHEROEVAH dice: —**__asdasdasdasdas XD ¡Claro que no! Oh sea, Yo nací HÉROE. Okay, okay, tal vez los niños no pueden vencer a un jabalí de golpe…Digo no son TAN héroes como yo… ¡En unos 20 golpes lo vencerían!_ _—_

_**ILoveTheQueen1 está dudando de la inteligencia de Alfred otra vez. **_

_**ILoveTheQueen1 dice: — **__¡Eso carece totalmente de sentido! ¡Calla de una vez! El punto es que te hablé para pedirte un favor. ¿Recuerdas que te mencione que William venía de visita?_

_**THEBESTHEROEVAH dice: — **__¡No estoy hablando :p! Estoy escribiendo DUH. BTW * sí, sí me acuerdo, lo acabas de decir antes de tu historia desgarradora de la infancia. _

_**ILoveTheQueen1 dice: — **__¡Igual entendiste! Bueno, pues eso. No soporto a William y no quiero soportarlo ¿Podrías atenderlo en tu casa?_

_**THEBESTHEROEVAH está escribiendo…**_

_**THEBESTHEROEVAH se ha desconectado. 11:24 a.m**_

¡HIJO DE….! — Se quedó mirando al computador, no tenía sentido gritarle a una maquina por más que quisiera desahogarse. Soltó un fuerte suspiro mientras cerraba la página; el infierno venía y probablemente más poderoso que nunca, lo veía claro: una semana llena de sufrimiento ¡más desdichado no podía ser! — ¡AGH! Ahora debo arreglar la habitación para el Zanahoria* ese. — Frunció el ceño y con fuerza apagó el computador. Sentía como una música tenebrosa sonaba tras suyo, cada vez más cerca, con el sonido horrible de una gaita haciéndose cada vez más horrendo… solo 4 horas más, 4 horas para arrepentirse de haber nacido.

*Zanahoria= Carrot. (Usualmente Arthur llama así a William) *BTW= By The Way.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

El trato que le daba su hermano era una de las razones para no quererlo en casa, la otra razón era que la única habitación que tenía para visitas estaba llena de todas las cosas que le gustaban o en algún tiempo le gustaron, era como la habitación de los recuerdos. NADIE, absolutamente NADIE debía ver lo que tenía, seguramente se burlarían de el como siempre. Posters y ropa de su época Punk, juegos de té, fotos de la reina, libros de magia, peluches de unicornios y hadas, todo eso y más en aquella habitación que ahora tenía que limpiar.

Salió de la biblioteca, en donde tenía su computador, y se dirigió a arreglar la habitación antes mencionada, la suerte era que tenía ya todo preparado para ocultar sus cosas. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a su destino, cada pasó que daba sentía escuchar aquella dolorosa Gaita con un sonido más intenso, más agudo, más tenebroso; esperaba con toda el alma que un milagro alejará a su hermano de él, pero no, ahora solo faltaban 3 horas y media para su llegada, el tiempo corría.

— ¡Maldita sea la hora en que se le ocurrió visitarme! — Bufó tomando lugar al lado de la puerta, vaya que por lo menos el Escocés se había tomado la molestia de avisarle, le daba tiempo para prepararse mentalmente. — Bien, hora de arreglar el lugar del Diablo — Abrió la puerta en su totalidad para contemplar por última vez lo que en una semana no vería. Dio un paso hacia delante, se agachó para juntar algo que estaba en el suelo, estuvo a punto de reincorporarse cuando…

¡CRASH!

— ¿¡W-what the….!? — No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el sonido de vidrio quebrándose lo tomó por sorpresa haciendo que callera al suelo. ¿Qué rayos? Estaba seguro de que eso había sido en su casa, justo en la sala ¡Un ladrón! pensó y rápidamente intentó pararse, al girar su cabeza y cuerpo en dirección a la puerta se detuvo en seco, había alguien parado frente a él, veía unos zapatos relucientes, demasiado para un ladrón; Alzó la vista lentamente pasando por toda la figura del hombre, llevaba traje, una corbata bien hecha y… — ¿¡WILLIAM!?¡ME CAGO EN TU JODIDA EXISTENCIA! ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ!'

—¡Oh! Pobre de mí, esperaba una cálida bienvenida por parte de mi hermano. ¿Es esa manera de recibir a los invitados? — Alzó una ceja con cierta actitud confiada a pesar de haber roto el vidrio, claro que era obvio que había sido él. — ¿Es esta mi habitación? — Dio un paso para entrar y ver todo más de cerca, era seguro que había material para burlarse de Arthur toda una vida, pero apenas avanzó el rubio tomó lugar y cerró como pudo la puerta en su cara para después ponerle seguro a esta, no vaya a ser que quiera entrar a la fuerza. 

—¡NO! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Debías llegar 3 horas más tarde! — 

—¿Qué puedo hacer? Me moría por verte— Bromeó al tiempo que pateaba la puerta. — Arthur…Cejotas…no puedo creer que me hayas cerrado la puerta en la cara …— Sonaba calmado, pero los golpes se hacían más fuertes, ¡esa horrible Gaita! La escuchaba de nuevo…oh no— ¡ABRE LA JODIDA PUERTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ! 

— ¡VETE! — Gritó cual ruso siendo atacado por Belarús. No dudó ni un segundo y se puso a acomodar el cuarto antes de que lo peor pudiera pasar.

—¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! — Ni siquiera estaba enojado, solo le estaba gritando mientras se reía a lo bajo, hace tanto que no molestaba al inglés.

Escondió sus peluches debajo de la cama y los remplazó con almohadas sencillas, cubrió los posters con imágenes sobre el té, las fotos de la reina las cambió por fotos de todos los hermanos y por último escondió los libros de magia poniendo en su lugar su colección de Sherlock Holmes. Le tomó alrededor de 2 minutos hacer todo eso, la presión hacía cosas maravillosas.

—¡CÁLMATE Y DEJA DE GRITARME! Ya, puedes pasar. — Quitó el seguro, abrió la puerta y dejó entrar al mayor.

—Ya era hora, me estaba cansando de destruir propiedad ajena. — Pasó al lado de Arthur acariciando su cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño, acto seguido dejó sus cosas sobre el suelo y se puso a inspeccionar superficialmente el lugar. — Ah, decente.

—Sí serás un estúpido, zanahoria. — Se sonrojó un poco por la acción ajena, más que nada porque era como un alivio el no haber sido golpeado.

—Linda cama. Cejotas ¿Quieres jugar? —Preguntó en un tono lascivo, ¡oh no! Eso no significaba nada bueno, la última vez que escuchó eso salir de la boca ajena quedó atrapado en un árbol.

—No me digas cejotas, tú estás igual que yo. Y no, no quiero jugar, debo recoger los vidrios que ALGUIEN dejó en la sala. — Y antes de atentar con su vida se dio media vuelta para prácticamente corriendo huir del lugar.

—Será en otra ocasión. —Fue lo último que atinó a decir antes de que el menor partiera. Tenía planeado algo para el rubio, no esperaba para comenzar, no había tiempo que perder…—Cuando menos lo espere…comenzará el juego~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[[Juró que pronto habrá Hella yaoi. ]]


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

William ya había tomado lugar en aquella habitación, o eso esperaba Arthur, tenía la mala fama de robar siempre sus cosas solo por molestarlo.

—Estúpido Demonio. — Murmuró con cierta molestia mientras levantaba con delicadeza los vidrios que el escocés había dejado regados por la sala, estaba pensando seriamente en sacarlo de su hogar, apenas había llegado y ya era una total molestia.

-

El escocés después de inspeccionar la habitación atinando que el inglés había terminado de recoger la basura que había dejado, salió de esta dirigiéndose a la sala, en donde efectivamente Arthur había terminado de recoger y se encontraba ahora en una orilla del Sofá más grande del lugar.  
Le había visto bajar por las escaleras, así que se había colocado en una posición de desprecio. Miraba al Pelirrojo ir y venir, estaba seguro que en algún momento soltaría un sinfín de órdenes para él.

—Solo porque hay una ley que te defiende y hace que te deje estar en mi casa, no quiere decir que debas quedarte, apenas llegaste y eres un estorbo.

—¿Huh? — Alzó una ceja ante el repentino comentario del otro. — Well, Si quieres que deje de ser un estorbo podemos hacer algo que nos guste a los dos. —Dijo en un tono lascivo guiñándole el ojo, oh sí, había empezado a molestarlo, le encantaba hacerlo con proposiciones indecorosas y palabras de doble sentido, era seguro que el inglés captaría el mensaje en el instante.

—A-apuesto que no puedes durar más de 2 minutos sin parpadear. — Dijo para alterar el tema. Había recibido con claridad el mensaje, muchos Eros no ayudaban en nada. Se negó a seguirle la corriente.

—¡Ha! ¿Me estás desafiando Cejón? —Soltó una carcajada. Le miró por un momento y se sentó a su lado con las piernas abiertas, como típico hombre.

—Sí, Quizás, Si tú lo tomas así, así es. —Inclinó su cuerpo hacía el lado opuesto a su hermano, realmente no lo quería demasiado cerca.

—Como sea—Le miró serio por un momento, no aguantó y soltó nuevamente otra carcajada. —No acepto el desafío solo para evitarte la pena de perder. —Terminó su palabra y como totalmente preparado para eso, sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo en compañía de un encendedor.

Se lo quedó mirando molesto sacando sus propias conclusiones. Subió el pie empujando al escocés con este y luego se volvió a acomodar en su lugar. — No lo aceptas porque te da miedo perder. Cobarde. —

Se dejó empujar para después acomodarse más cerca de él, solo para joder. —¿Miedo? —Preguntó con cierta risa altanera. —Esas enormes cejas no te dejan pensar bien—Y procedió a "pokear" con su dedo índice las cejas ajenas. No duró ni 6 segundos haciendo eso, se cansó separó su mano y procedió a encender su cigarrillo.

—Lo que tu digas~—Hizo un ademán con su mano restándole importancia al asunto, en medio de su actitud despreocupada el horrible olor del humo le rosó la nariz…—¡HEY! En mi casa no se fuma tabaco ¡Dios! ¡Huele Horrible!...Ya lo entiendo, te escudas en tu tabaco porque tienes miedo a perder. —Río en intención de molestarlo.

Le dio una calada a su cigarrillo arrojando el humo en la cara del Rubio por la simple razón de querer molestarlo, de nuevo. — Seguro~~—Se limitó a encogerse de hombros. — Tú desafío es demasiado estúpido como para perder mi preciado tiempo en él.

—UGH—Cerró sus ojos con fuerza evitando inhalar el humo mientras que con su mano hacía el intento de espantarlo. — ¿¡Entonces por qué demonios sigues aquí? Señor "estar en casa de Arthur es una pérdida de tiempo".

—Para Joder o algo así, parece que está funcionando. — Nuevamente dio una calada a su cigarrillo, esta ocasión, lanzó el humo hacía arriba, no repetiría la misma broma, no era genial.

—Me encanta tu ocio. —Dijo con evidente sarcasmo rodando los ojos. Le estaba hartando ver al ajeno fumar. —¡Deja de fumar en MI casa! ¡Eso es de mal gusto! ¡DIOS!¿ENCERIO NO TIENES NADA MEJOR QUE HACER?

—Sí, pero nada es mejor que estar aquí con mi "Querido" hermanito. —Le sonrió galán acercándole el cigarrillo. —Quiero descansar en este sofá con mi cigarrillo.

—¡Puedes descansar en TÚ casa! No sé porque quisiste venir aquí en primer lugar…  
—Miró hacía otro lado, ya se había resignado, desde el momento que rompió su ventana, a tenerlo en su casa, ¡Una semana Arthur! Tú puedes. — Haz lo que quieras, iré por algo de beber. —Dicho esto, se levantó con un resoplido, todo lo que sea para estar lejos de él. 

—Tráeme Whisky— Dijo en un tono cantarín dándole un golpe en el trasero, mientras daba la última calada a su cigarro, nunca se los acababa completamente. Después del golpe, se reincorporó de manera que pareciera que no había hecho nada.

—¡! —Se tapó enseguida el trasero dando unos pasos lejos de su presencia. — ¿¡Por qué demonios haces eso!? ¡No hay Whisky para ti! — Musitó molesto mirándole feo.

El escocés agachó su cabeza soltando una risita mientras apagaba su cigarro sobre la mesita frente suyo. Acto seguido se levantó de su lugar mirando al inglés. — ¡Whisky he dicho! ¡Tráeme Whisky! — Le guiñó el ojo y procedió a tirarse nuevamente al sofá. Arthur estaba impactado.

—No hay ¡Whisky! No estás en tu casa.

—Shh, Cállate —Se giró frustrado en su lugar dándole la espalda al rubio. —¡No sirves para nada Arthur! ¡Ni para traer Whisky! Por eso nadie te quiere.

—Idiota…—le mostró el dedo corazón por detrás aprovechando que no le veía. —Ya te traigo tu maldito Whisky, Maldición… —Suspiró resignado. Le parecía insoportable. No sabía en donde carajo tendría Whisky aunque cuando se acercó a la nevera observó una botella de vino por la mitad, de esas que se usan para la cocina.- ¡OYE! —Le llamó desde la cocina. — ... ¿Qué tal vino?

—¡Vino está bien! —Respondió rápidamente acomodándose nuevamente en el sofá. Hubiera peleado por la falta de Whisky, pero para ser sincero solo quería un poco de alcohol.

—Después quién es el alcohólico.. —Murmuró dándole toda la botella, sabía que le negaría el vaso. — Toma, todo tuyo, yo no tomo.

—¡Vaya! Por lo menos sirves para algo, ya se me hacía que no podías ser tan inútil. —Recibió gustoso la botella. Alzó una ceja ante el comentario ajeno, recordaba al inglés, más ebrio. —¿No tomas? Ah, cierto, Tu le haces solo a la droga.

—Cállate.

Después de aquello, William se la pasó bebiendo en silencio con Arthur a su lado, el alcohol de cocina, mas bien el vino en especial tenía un poco más alcohol de lo normal, Arthur temía que William se emborrachara. Un par de bromas sobre la calidad de vida del inglés, le estaban colmando la paciencia, y su hermano no insistía en que eran "simples bromas".

—Tú tienes un humor Bizarro, nada agradable. No me gustan tus bromas. —Declaró levantándose de su lugar.

—Cállate. — No tenía tan buenos argumentos, "Parecía" que el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto.

—¡Ya es demasiado! —Le llamó la atención arrebatándole la botella. —Suficiente alcohol para una vida. No quiero tener borrachos fumadores aquí. —Aunque el en su tiempo fue uno también.

—¡Ya dejé de fumar! Hace como media hora o menos. —Alzó la voz levantándose igual de su lugar. — ¡Dame el vino! —Pidió amable, amable según él era gritando.

—¡No te voy a dar nada! —Estiró el brazo tras suyo para que no le alcanzará, pero se sorprendió con la acción del escocés: Lo tomó del otro brazo acercándolo a él para reafirmar su agarre tomándolo de la cintura.

—¡VI-NO! —El inglés se asustó dejando caer la botella al suelo. Lo único que ganó con eso fue recibir la mirada furiosa del mayor, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo contra el, lo usó como palanca para zafarse de él y alejarse unos pasos más.

—¡Y-ya me harté! Me largo a dormir a mi habitación!

—…—Guardó silencio unos segundos hasta que una asombrosa idea pasó por su cabeza. —He decidido dormir en tu habitación, mis maletas dormirán en la de invitados, se libre de acomodarte en el sofá.

—Wow, wow , ¿Qué? Tranquilo William, Yo no dormiré en el sofá, dormiré en MI habitación porque esta es MI casa. Iluso..

—Yo no dormiré en el sofá. —Dio unos cuantos pasos inciertos a su lado. —Iré a reclamar mi lugar. —Y dicho esto se fue directo a la habitación del menor, simulaba moverse como ebrio, tenía algo planeado.

—¡N-No! —Titubeó al verlo avanzar, no podía dejar que llegara a su habitación. Corrió para intentar detenerlo, en su super intento de hacerlo se colocó frente al Pelirrojo con los brazos estirados, pero esto fue en vano, con un simple movimiento el escocés lo apartó para continuar su camino. — ¡Es MI habitación!

—Nope~ — Se burló de el, avanzando su camino por las escaleras hasta llegar a la primera habitación, que era la del inglés, para su suerte la puerta estaba abierta así que solo tomó espacio para entrar triunfante.

—¡No me jodas William! ¡Sal de mi cuarto! —Tardó unos segundos en llegar, el empuje le provocó un retraso de medio segundo.

—Nope~ —Le respondió sonriente entrando en su totalidad, el cuarto no era de su gusto, como el anterior, pero lo que le gustaba era el cómodo colchón de su cama.

—¡Wiiliam! Hagas, lo que hagas, no quiero que te acuestes en Mi ca.. —Antes de acabar su palabra y William se había tirado de lleno a esta, boca abajo, como un ebrio.

—Cállate Arthur, demasiado tarde.

—Estás ebrio…—Se le acercó, tomó un bolígrafo que yacía en su mesa de noche y con este comenzó a picarle en la cabeza. —¿Ya estás contento , Demonio?

—No estoy ebrio. — Se dio media vuelta para verle. — No, estoy contento aún, falta algo…—Puntos suspensivos para más suspenso (?). Estiró su mano tomando la ajena para que dejara de picarlo.

—Claro que estás ebrio, andas más "Jodón" que de costumbre. —Retiro la mano con fuerza apenas la tomó, no quería tocarlo.

—No estoy ebrio. —Inquirió. Estiró aún más su brazo, alcanzando la camisa del inglés. La tomó, jaló de ella, hizo que el inglés callera a su lado en la cama, antes de que pudiera reaccionar se colocó encima suyo dejándolo sin escapatoria. —¡Hey Arthur, Vamos a jugar!.

—¿Q-QUÉ? —Oh no, esa frase otra vez, no era nada bueno..  
.

.

.

.

[[PSSS(¿) Ya viene el Lemon.]] 


	4. Chapter 3

/ Lamento la enorme tardanza pero ya estoy de vuelta con dos cápitulos más. Sigan esperando el Lemmon, hubo cambio de planes. Disculpen alguna falta que pueda tener, lo hice en las notas del celular (?) /

Parecía haber visto un fantasma, estaba entrando en pánico.

La sonrisa, esa enorme sonrisa burlona y casi lasciva del escocés le estaba calando hasta lo más profundo.

Sus orbes verdes buscaban con desesperación una forma de escape rápido, era seguro que si no salía ahora terminaría forzejeando con el mayor y realmente no quería hacerlo.

\- ¡N-Ninguno de tus juegos es realmente uno! ¡Estás ebrío, quítate! -

Ese fue uno de los intentos del inglés de utilizar el diálogo para convencerlo. Le miraba fijo esperando a que en una risa le dejara en paz con un "Solo te quería molestar" como siempre lo hacía...pero no.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no estoy ebrío? - Le miró desafiante borrando aquella sonrisa que había mantenido hasta el momento, cosa que perturbo de más al rubio.

El pequeño hilo de esperanza que se había asomado en sus pupilas murió súbitamente con aquella mirada ¿Lo había hecho enojar? ¡Bloody Hell! No tenía idea de qué estaba pensando el escocés, es más, dudaba totalmente que hubiera algo en su cabeza ¡Esas eran las acciones de un animal!

-¡Ya! ¡Quédate aquí no me importa, solo quítate! ...Desde que llegaste haz sido una molestia, y estás MUY ebrío.

Inicialmente pensó en alzar la voz, gritarle y mostrar su desesperación...pero no ganaría nada con eso, por más temperamental que llegara a ser sabía que la violencia no se arreglaba con más violencia y menos si se trataba del pelirojo.  
Así que trato de sonar lo más paciente del mundo, aunque su ligero tic y sonrisa malformada le delataban.

La habitación se sumió en un incómodo silencio después de sus palabras. Se estaba poniendo histérico, lo había escuchado ¿Verdad? ¿¡VERDAD!?...Entonces ¿Por que no decía nada? Estaba esperando una respuesta que no llegaba. El escocés parecía pérdido solo se mantenía mirando fijo al menor, su cara era la neutralidad en persona y nuevamente eso le calaba ¡Por qué tenía que ser tan raro el escocés!

-...¿W-William?..Hey...

-...

-... Oye...Zanahoría...Demonio...Wiliberto

Okay, estaba tentando a su suerte llámandolo de aquellas formas, de hecho se estaba preparando mentalmente para recibir el golpe, pero nada.  
Como no había respuesta alguna por parte del Pelirojo optó por intentar escabullirse, no parecía que fuera a entrar en sí en mucho rato.

Con cuidado comenzó a deslizar su cuerpo hacía abajo buscando una sálida, pero había olvidado totalmente que las pesadas manos del mayor yacían sobre sus muñecas y en lo que pensaba en eso William reaccionó.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas cejón?  
Esbozó una sonrisa de molestia acercandose al rostro del menor...frente con frente, nariz con nariz.

-...¡!...Nnn..T-Tú también estás cejón

Se le subió la presión al escuchar la voz del Escocés. Entró en pánico de repente tenía su rostro tan cerca del suyo y apenas si podía articular una respuesta. No entendía que estaba pasando y eso le daba miedo y más porque se había sonrojado un poco ¿Qué rayos?

\- ...Arthur...

\- ¿Q-Qué?

\- ¡V-a-m-o-s a j-u-g-a-r~!

Que dijera eso tan cerca de su rostro era demasiado para él y más si lo gesticulaba así. No sabía como reaccionar...podía sentir rozando su piel la respiración, las palabras, todo del escocés.

\- ¡B-bien! Juguemos...para que te calles.

El inglés no sabía que esperar, el otro era una caja llena de sorpresas no podía atinar a adivinar que clase de juego sería, con que no terminara colgado de un árbol como piñata todo estaría bien.

\- Bien~

Su tono de voz bajó, de por sí su voz ya era lo suficiente gruesa y fuerte. Se separó por un momento de la cien del menor; esbozó una sonrisa altamente lasciva asegurandose de que este la viera.  
Arthur prácticamente comenzó a temblar y antes de que pudiera decir nada para alarmarse, el pelirojo se apresuró a depositar un suave beso en sus labios.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

No dijo nada ¿Qué había que decir? Estaba en blanco, toda su desesperación se esfumó siendo reemplazada por un extraño calor.

Okay, seguro estaba exagerando, pero sabía que no le había desagradado tanto como se hubiera imaginado; el hecho de sonrojarse, sorprenderse y ni siquiera inmutarse le brindaba una sensación de desprecio hacía si mismo: asco, odio, entre otras cosas.

Después de unos segundos finalmente el Escocés se apartó de los labios del Inglés, posó su mirada en los orbes verdes de su compañero esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Aunque no tan conciente de lo que hacía esperaba una respuesta agresiva por parte del rubio, una respuesta que nunca llegó, sin embargo prefería mil veces lo que había ocasionado su acción.

Arthur solo se límito a desviar la mirada, no podía sostenerla, no podía ver aquél rostro parecido al suyo que extrañamente le comenzaba a parecer atractivo. ¡Basta! Pensó. El ebrio es él, no tú. .

\- ¿Estás satisfecho?... Y-You bloody wanker.- Finalmente soltó entre dientes, no estaba seguro de si debía decir algo...mas bien no quería dejar que el silencio se lo comiera en tan embarazosa situación, sabía que en esa clase de eventos lo normal sería reaccionar violentamente y con mayor razón si se trataba del escocés, pero por alguna razón no podía. - Ya conseguiste lo que querías estúpido pelirojo, ahora suéltame.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que he acabado? - Alzó una ceja como desentendido, acto seguido esbozó una ligera sonrisa.- Planeaba solo asustarte pero.. Te ha gustado ¿No es así?

Se sobresaltó por aquél comentario, estaba seguro que su cara no era obvia, es más sostenía una mueca de asco interna. Arthur, cálmate, seguro fue un comentario al azar Tragó saliva y con una mirada cohibida que lo delataba enfocó su vista en los ojos del escocés.

\- Besas horrible - Carraspeó.

Frunció un poco el ceño para rápidamente desviar nuevamente la mirada.

\- No, estoy seguro que te encantó~ - Dijo en un tono cantarín acercando un poco más su rostro al del menor. - Te dejaré probarlo de nuevo. - Acto seguido volvió a plantar un beso en los labios del rubio, aunque antes de lograrlo tuvo que buscar un par de veces su rostro ya que el menor insistía en no dejarse, pero no era nada con lo que él no pudiera lidiar.

Arthur no tenía idea de que rayos pasaba por la mente del escocés y mucho menos por la suya al finalmente corresponder su beso.

William por su parte tenía en claro todo lo que quería, no había venido a solo visitar a su hermano, ni mucho menos solo a "jugar"; Lo que él más quería era estar con su hermano, con toda la extensión de la palabra, el quería hacerlo suyo, solo suyo...No dejaría que nadie lo tuviera para sí y menos si se trataba de Alfred.

Alfred desde la semana pasada había estado rondando a Arthur con intenciones amorosas y William lo sabía.

Usualmente no se hubiera alarmado pero desde que escuchó que Alfred se le declararía a su hermanito no soportó la presión ni la amenaza, por lo cual decidió hacerle una visita a con un único fin: Enamoraría a Arthur a como de lugar.


	6. Chapter 5

No es como si desconfiara de sí mismo, pero sabía que si el Americano llegaba a decirle alguna palabra bonita al menor este caería.

No se quedaría atrás, no se dejaría vencer. Él desde que tiene memoria ha estado enamorado de Arthur, todo este tiempo se había mantenido callado, después de todo era su hermano menor a quien había cuidado y casi críado desde que nació y no tenía la intención de romper con su relación familiar...sabía que de cierta forma estaba mal el incesto.

Pero ¡A la mierda todo! Alfred era relativamente de la familia y si el podía darse el lujo de confesar sus sentimientos en esa clase de relación y conseguir respuesta ¡él tenía el mismo derecho! Además por derecho de antigüedad no se le podía negar.

— ... William... — Llamó al mayor al separarse con una voz jadeante. ¡Dios mio! Se sentía tan vulnerable y con una ligera presión entre su entrepierna. No podía hacer nada al respecto, ya lo había olvidado pero en esas cosas el era bastante sensible...al mínimo toque ya se sentía morir. — ¿Por qué haces esto? — Continuó. — Eres mi hermano ¿Qué clase de juego es este? —. Mandó a la mierda cualquier tipo de rabieta, en esa posición aunque se dispusiera solo a ello, el enojo no le salía, lo único que le importaba era la razón.

William tragó saliva.

Por un momento la expresión del menor lo había atraído a tal punto de, sin poder evitarlo, sonrojarse. Sin embargo este desapareció ante las incógnitas ajenas. Ya no había vuelta atrás, podía hablar ahora sin arrepentirse de nada.

— Este es un juego que siempre he querido jugar contigo. — Habló aclarandose la garganta. — Arthur, Quiero que me escuches bien, no lo pienso volver a repetir. — Le miró desafiante posando sus orbes azules en aquellos esmeralda. — Arthur, My little and idiot brother... —Acortó un poco más la distancia entre ellos, su respiración se tornó gruesa por un momento, no era para más, estaba a punto de decir algo que se tenía bien guardado he incluso él se sentía nervioso al respecto. —Me Gustas, Te amo. Te amo no me importa que seas mi hermano, no tomes en cuenta todo lo malo que alguna vez te he hecho que era una cubierta para estos vergonzosos sentimientos ¡Te amo!

—...¿Q-Qu — Todo estaba pasando muy rápido ¿Era encerio eso? No pudo preguntar; cualquier intento de palabra fue acallado con otro repentino beso proporcionado por el mayor.

No iba a dejar al Inglés hablar en un rato, no estaba listo para una respuesta, no aún.

— ¡N-No! — Exclamó Arthur en medio de aquél beso comenzando a forcejear. Debía admitirlo antes no hizo mucha acción para evitar los besos del Escocés, pero después de semejante confesión no se iba a quedar quieto sin obtener respuesta.

Quería creer que por estar borracho William había dicho todo aquello, no cabía en su cabeza que lo estuviera siquiera diciendo en serio; e incluso se quiso negar un hecho muy conocido "Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad", se quería convencer de que todo era parte de un gran plan elaborado para molestarlo.

No había más que hacer, a su pesar, tuvo que separarse finalizando el beso. Le miró fijo, semblante firme, como el macho alfa pelo en pecho que era.

—... — Se mordió el labio inferior intentando acallar su evidente sonrojo. Se sentía llorar pero quería darle frente al escocés sin titubear. ¿Qué era eso de que lo amaba? ¡Con esas cosas no se juega! — ...Detén esta farsa you fucking asshole — Carraspeó desviando la mirada. — No digas esas estupideces tan a la ligera. Si eso realmente fuera verdad no estarías haciendo esto. — Nuevamente fijó sus Orbes verdes en los ojos ajenos, para darle fuerza a sus palabras. Aunque esto duró muy poco puesto que por más que lo intentara no podía sostenerle la mirada sin sentirse nervioso.

—... — Lo había dejado totalmente sin habla. Analizando la situación tenía razón, el obligarlo no demostraba nada aquellas palabras de "amor" , pero no era para nada su estilo llegar cual colegiala confesando todo. No, el era un hombre salvaje, casi vikingo, pelo en pecho, brazo de albañil, verga de señor, la violencia era prácticamente su amiga fiel.

— Si todo aquello que acabas de decir es cierto ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz! — Finalmente alzó la voz, frunció el ceño. A su cuerpo no le importaba estar así, le gustaba de cierta forma, pero él no lo quería, podía más su pensar que su carne.

— No te puedo dejar ir, en estos momentos, no quiero que te vayas sin realmente escucharme. — ¡Mierda! Lo había arruinado todo. En su mente había tenido la vaga idea de que al besarlo se dejaría llevar por sus instintos y terminarían juntos. Pero no, la vida no era como una pélicula o como su favorita novela erótica. Había jodido todo, a este paso Arthur lo odiaría más y pasaría lo que más temía...que terminara al lado de Alfred. Apretó con fuerza las muñecas del ajeno en un intento de retenerlo...pero no tardó poco para que finalmente sediera y le soltara. Esta vez

Solo esta vez lo dejaría ir, ya por la mañana trataría de enmendar sus errores.

— I'M NOT GONNA RUN AWAY YOU BLOODY WA... — Se vio interrumpido al repentino apretón en sus muñecas. Sintió un dolor punzante recorrerle desde los brazos, el escocés no se media en su fuerza. — Ahh, d-duele estúpido, Suéltame.. —Aún no había terminado siquiera de suplicar cuando el otro optó por soltarlo. Menos mal, una pizca de decencia le quedaba.

El pelirojo se levantó déjandolo en completa libertad. Tronó su cuello y levemente cabizbajo tomó lugar en el rabillo de la cama. No dijo nada, dejó que el menor se reincorporara.

Arthur se dejó resbalar hasta caer sentado en el suelo, miró de reojo al mayor, el cual parecía no querer entablar ningún tipo de conversación por el momento. Con delicadeza rosó sus labios haciendo uso de sus dedos...aun podía sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos y la sensación de calor que esto le había brindado.

Inhalo y exhaló con fuerza cerrando sus ojos, separó su mano de sus labios, acto seguido, se puso finalmente de pie.

— Sigues ebrío...hablaremos mañana. — Quería mirar al escocés una última vez antes de irse, estaba lleno de emociones entre ellas Vergüenza, Rabia, Horror, algo de inexplicable felicidad y alivio.

— Aye... —Habló por lo bajo. Mantenía el ceño fruncido, estaba molesto consigo mismo, debía figurar como alcanzar el corazón de su hermano sin llegar a atacarlo. Era casi imposible para él, pero haría un esfuerzo inhumano por llegar hacía él y no morir en el intento.

— A las 8:00 Te espero para desayunar. — Fue lo último que dijo antes de partir dejando al mayor en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Mañana sería un nuevo día.

/ My bad si tiene faltas de ortografía o algo así(?). Lo escribo en las notas del Cel so no hay nadie que me corrija los horrores~ /


End file.
